Miedo
by Marie-Ann Jeevas
Summary: Una vez más los santos lo juzgaban, con la mirada, por los pecados que tenía encima y por los que iba a cometer...– Te amo, Mello. – Mello observaba como el carro de Matt se alejaba.


Su cuerpo, mojado por las saladas gotas que caían del cielo, dejaba un rastro mojado por aquel largo pasillo. A su alrededor hermosas obras de arte se abrían paso a medida que iba caminando en ese lugar tan dorado, tan puro, tan santo; todo lo que había hay era así, menos él.

Sus botas, a medida que avanzaba, hacían eco contra el vacío que llenaba el lugar. Los ojos de esos hombres lo miraban desde su posición, acusándolo de sus pecados, que no podía estar ahí. NO debía estar ahí.

Su presencia en ese lugar podía ser un asombro para muchas personas. Él no era un santo, era un pecador. Pero no por nada cargaba ese rosario en su cuello.

Llegó a su destino, Él.

Se arrodilló y con su dedo índice tocó los puntos específicos de su cuerpo para hacer una cruz. Eso era todo.

Había ido hasta ese lugar, que por naturaleza lo rechazaba a él, solo para arrodillarse y entregarse en manos de ese hombre que aún las tenía clavadas en una cruz de madera.

Se levantó y de nuevo recorrió ese pasillo de regreso a la entrada principal. Una vez más los santos lo juzgaban, con la mirada, por los pecados que tenía encima y por los que iba a cometer una vez que dejara ese lugar santo. Esa iglesia.

La lluvia cubría las calles, y un manto gris se había apoderado del cielo. Una vez estuvo fuera de ese lugar una brisa fría lo recorrió por completo.

Quizá tenía miedo. Miedo de aceptar que tenía miedo.

Quizá por eso había llegar a esa estructura santa, por miedo.

Esa palabra no podía estar en su diccionario, unos de los integrantes de la mafia no podía tener miedo; pero…

Tenía miedo.

Miedo a perderlo todo o a no perder nada. Miedo a que nada valla a salir como se planeó. Miedo a la muerte.

Miedo a perderlo a él.

Las gotas que caían del cielo lo empaparon con rapidez. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil mirando al vacio o mirando su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Muerte.

Eso era lo que significaba esa lluvia, ese frio, ese día oscuro, esa película frente a sus ojos, ese miedo.

Su mirada se desvió de su punto de fijación para fijarse en la figura que lo estaba acompañando desde siempre, igualmente empapado por la lluvia.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ahora no podía hacerlo. Se comenzó a cuestionar de porque hacia todo esto. Porque iba a arriesgar la vida de la persona que amaba.

Si, lo amaba.

No sabía cuando había empezado a tener ese sentimiento hacia su amigo, pero no soportaría que algo le pasara a esa persona. No quería tener la culpa de su muerte.

Sus pies se comenzaron a mover en dirección de su hogar, seguido por los pasos de su amigo. Caminaron a través de esa cortina de agua que avocaba la muerte.

Llegaron a su hogar, hogar de dos "amigos", aunque él no supiera cómo se sentía su compañero hacía él.

Supuestamente ese techo lo protegía de la tormenta, pero esta se había trasladado a su mente y a su corazón.

Su compañero no soportaba verlo así, su rostro era casi indescifrable. Se acercó a él y lo tomó por su muñeca, llevándolo a la habitación.

Lo sentó al borde de la cama y él se sentó a su lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Lo miraba. Lo analizaba. Lo amaba, en silencio.

Era por eso que no quería verlo así, esos ojos celestes reflejaban temor, necesidad de que alguien lo ayudara. Miedo.

Posó su brazo derecho en el hombro del otro, y lo jaló hacia sí mismo.

Su cabeza, por inercia, calló en los hombros del otro. Ese abrazo lo había tomado con la guardia baja, pero no se quería quitar de ahí.

Esos brazos lo reconfortaban, necesitaba ese abrazo. El calor que emanaba ese cuerpo, a pesar de que estuviera mojado, hacía que la tormenta dentro de él desapareciera.

Su amigo se había robado su corazón. Su mejor amigo ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche. Su compañero de piso lo abrazaba ahora.

La noche entró, y ambos por no querer dejar la calidez del abrazo. Se recostaron en el mullido colchón, así abrazados sin decir una sola palabra.

Su cuerpo de acomodaba en su vehículo de dos ruedas, pero su mirada estaba pedida en sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él. Tomó su rostro. Él rostro de su compañero de piso. El rostro de su amigo de la infancia, que ahora había empezado a amar.

Lo obligó a mirarlo, para después depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

- Todo va a estar bien. – aún cara a cara, aún mirándose fijamente. – Te amo, Mello. –

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de acercarse a su transporte, sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta de su amigo.

Mello observaba como el carro de Matt se alejaba.

- Yo también te amo, Matt – susurró a viento, mientras se ponía su casco y arrancaba su moto.

Los dos iban con la dirección decidida de acuerdo al plan. Pero tenían un destino que compartían en ese momento.

La Muerte.


End file.
